Welcome to the Tipton
by Palindrome96-69emordnilaP
Summary: Zack-x-Cody, twincest. Zack and Cody have just arrived at their new home, the Tipton Hotel. At the same time, the boys discover their physical attraction to one another.
1. Beginnings

This chapter takes place when the Martin family first arrive at the Tipton, prior to the events of 'Hotel Hangout'. There will be twincest.

WARNING: This story contains sexual acts between consenting minors. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been told.  
Disclaimer: I make no claim on any of the characters in this story, as they remain the property of Disney. I do not condone, encourage or support the activities within the story. It is a work of fiction.

* * *

'Yes!' Said Zack, 'this is awesome! I love this place!'

'It is pretty sweet,' Cody replied.

'Are you sorry we had to move now?' asked Carey. 'Having such a big room must make up for it, huh?'

'You bet,' said Zack. 'This floor will hold way more clothes.'

'Ever heard of a closet?' muttered Cody.

The two boys dumped their bags on the beds which were now theirs, while Carey walked back into the living room, where she would sleep on the couch. Having this suite all to themselves would be fantastic, she thought. She could already picture herself painting the view from the window, or relaxing in front of the TV when they were done unpacking, or... Her thoughts were interrupted by Zack and Cody racing into the room to get a better look at it. Having seen their own room, and had a chance to grow bored of it, the next thing they wanted was to see the rest of the house.

'This bathroom's huge,' yelled Zack from inside it. 'You could fit a basketball team in here!'

'And look at this kitchen,' said Cody. 'It has an oven, and everything!'

'Oh good.' Carey brightened. 'That means I'll be able to cook for you boys.'

'No Mom!' said the twins in unison. 'Honestly, it's okay. I can do the cooking,' continued Cody. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Well,' said Carey, in a more subdued tone, 'I have to get back down to the lobby. I need to see that manager about my schedule.'

'That's fine mom. Have a good time,' said Zack. 'And there's no need to hurry back,' added Cody. 'We'll be okay up here.'

'Sure you will. Now you make sure you don't break anything, alright?'

'Yes Mom,' the boys replied, rolling their eyes.

Carey left, locking the door behind her. As soon as the door had swung closed, Zack turned to Cody. 'Alright, what do you wanna do first?'

'I think we should unpack,' said Cody. 'I want to be as organised as possible for mom when she comes back.'

'Or,' said Zack, 'We could have some fun!'

'What do you mean, Zack?'

'Has it not occurred to you, little brother,' Zack began, cutting off Cody's irritated retort by casting a firm hand across his shoulders, 'that we can do anything we like up here, and no-one will ever know?'

'So?' asked Cody cautiously.

'So we can do whatever the hell we want, and no-one can stop us. Mom'll be out for at least an hour. Her schedule is going to be huge.'

'Zack, you know you're not supposed to say hell,' admonished Cody.

'Yeah,' said Zack, 'well I'm also not supposed to take my pants off and jump on the couch, but I think I will!'

'Sure you will,' said Cody.

'Like I wouldn't,' retorted Zack.

'Go on then,' smiled Cody confidently. 'I bet you won't.'

'Fine,' said Zack. Turning his back, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his khakis. Stepping out of them, he turned around, wearing nothing but his boxers and t-shirt. Taking a run at Cody, he sprang off his twin's shoulders and onto the couch, where he bounced up and down. Cody watched his brother with an amused smile on his face.

'Come on Cody,' Zack told him. 'You know you want to.' Giving his brother a cheeky grin, he stepped forward off the couch and pulled his brother's shorts to his ankles. 'There,' he said. 'Doesn't that feel better?' Then he pushed Cody backwards, onto the couch, and pulled off his shoes. 'Lighten up, Cody.' Cody smiled in spite of himself, and leapt up off the seat, grabbing at Zack's shirt, which he pulled over his brother's head and threw across the room. Zack stepped back, startled, and then lunged at Cody, who danced back, smiling. Zack, now dressed only in his boxers, gave chase, and soon had Cody backed up against the wall of their bedroom, desperate to escape. Zack stepped forward and seized his brother's shirt, which he ripped off, leaving the two boys clad in their boxers, standing at the back of the bedroom.

'Hey!' Said Cody, looking down. 'You've got a boner!' He stated, looking up at his brother with triumph.

'So,' retorted Zack. 'You do too.'

Cody looked down at his own boxers, which, sure enough, were distorted at the front where his boyhood was standing beneath them.

'Hey Cody?' said Zack.

'Yeah?' said Cody, looking back up at his brother.

'Wanna touch?' Asked Zack.

Cody looked down at his brother's lightly tented blue satin boxers and smiled. 'You sure?' He asked.

'Yeah,' said Zack.

Cody reached down and seized the front of Zack's boxers with his right hand, feeling his brother's penis inside, eager to be let out. Suddenly Cody's attention was turned away from his hand when he felt his brother's fingers rest lightly on his butt.

Zack smiled, and drew his brother closer. 'Come over here,' Zack said, drawing them both towards his bed. They sat down, their hands leaving each other's bodies as they looked into one another's eyes.

'Touch me again,' begged Cody. He held his brother's gaze as Zack's hands moved down, out of his line of sight, until he felt them grasp the waistband of his boxer shorts. Zack's eyes never left Cody's as he moved his hands slowly down, taking his twin's shorts with him. As his boxers fell off his legs, Cody leaned forward and pushed Zack onto his back. Climbing onto him, he crawled up his brother until he was straddling his belly, body bent low so that Zack's straining eyes couldn't yet catch a glimpse of his naked penis. His hands reaching behind him, Cody seized his brother's underwear and pulled. Zack's hands came up to assist him, and soon Cody was sitting astride his naked brother. Cody smiled, and rolled off as Zack sat up, and for a moment, they sat, staring at each other with expressions of desire on their small faces. Then, as one, their eyes dropped to look at their opposite's genitals, drinking in the site of their exposed boyhoods.

Zack stared in awe at Cody's perfect penis. Erect as it was, it stretched a proud three and a half inches from his small, clenched scrotum straight up towards his belly. Zack's, in contrast, stuck out from between his legs with only a slight upward tilt. While his penis stood at the same length as his brother's, his foreskin was back further, exposing part of his sensitive glans for Cody's inspection. Zack's balls, like Cody's, were small, and his scrotum rode up against the base of his little prick. Then, having finished looking, it was Zack's turn to grab hold of Cody's dick, the other boy shivering in delight as the hand that was so much like his own clasped his hairless cock. 'That feels so good, Zack,' murmured Cody, unwilling to disturb the moment with any more than quiet speech. Zack smiled at the way his brother was looking at him, marvelling at how good his twin's preteen member felt between his fingers. Slowly, Zack began to move his hand up and down his brother's penis, letting Cody's foreskin slide with it, showing and hiding the boy's glans as he continued the rhythmic motion. Cody closed his eyes and lay back, moaning with pleasure. 'Oh Zack,' he whispered. 'Oh Zack...'

Zack continued the motion, gripping his brother's small cock with his forefinger and thumb, stroking it up and down, staring at his brother as he slowly brought him towards climax. Cody's young body shuddered and writhed with every stroke of his penis, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure as he wordlessly begged his brother to continue. Zack began to use his free hand to stroke his brother's nipples, alternating between them, first the left, then the right, rubbing Cody's small protrusions as they hardened almost imperceptibly. Before long, Cody's breaths were coming in gasps, and he was openly writhing on the bed, the small of his boy sweat reaching Zack's nostrils and heightening his already intense arousal. Zack increased his speed slightly, until he was pulling on Cody's foreskin with each inhalation the boy made, and slipping it fully down to expose Cody's little slit on the downstroke. Finally Cody could take it no more, and yelled out, proclaiming his ecstasy to the world as his body tensed and he came, shooting his small load of hot, wet cum all over his chest. One, two, three little drops of cum, and he lay still, exhausted from his first ever climax. Zack, for his part, immediately bent down to his brother and hugged him close, wrapping his beautiful body around his spent twin as Cody slept.

* * *

**Reviewing is good.  
If you like: tell me why.  
If you hate: tell me why.  
If you want more: tell me.  
If you have suggestions: tell me.  
If you enjoy writing in capitals or using vast amounts of profanity, I don't need to know.**


	2. Discussion

This chapter takes place when the Martin family first arrive at the Tipton, prior to the events of 'Hotel Hangout'. There's no actual sex in this chapter, just talk about it. You'll have to wait until the next chapter if you want more.

WARNING: This story contains sexual acts between consenting minors. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been told.  
Disclaimer: I make no claim on any of the characters in this story, as they remain the property of Disney. I do not condone, encourage or support the activities within the story. It is a work of fiction.

* * *

The pair was awakened less than an hour later, when Carey got back from her meeting with the hotel manager, Mr Moseby. Upon hearing her key in the lock, both boys sat bolt-upright in Zack's bed, their eyes flicking from each other's naked bodies to the bedroom door and back again.

'Quick,' said Zack, the first to break out of his frozen state. 'Get over to your bed.'

'What?' said Cody incredulously. 'Forget it!'

'Fine,' said Zack, 'then get dressed fast.'

'Our clothes are still in the living room,' said Cody, starting to panic. 'I knew we should have unpacked first!'

'Your t-shirt is still here, and so are our boxers,' said Zack. 'Quick!'

The two boys had just put their boxers back on when their mother knocked on the bedroom door.

'Zack? Cody? Are you two in there?'

Cody threw on his t-shirt and poked his head around the door. 'Shhhh mom,' he whispered, thinking quickly. 'Zack's asleep in here!'

'What?' hissed Zack. 'It's barely seven O'clock. She'll never believe that!'

'So,' continued Cody in the same whisper, 'make sure you don't wake him. Because he's asleep. In bed.'

As he spoke to their mother, he frantically gestured the half-naked Zack to get into his bed. Zack took a flying leap towards the other side of the room and rolled under his covers, just as Carey pushed the door the rest of the way open.

'Oh,' she whispered, looking at the boy-shaped lump in Zack's bed. 'Sorry Cody, I didn't realise your brother was so tired.'

'It's okay mom. I think all that driving we had to do to get here today took more out of us than we thought. I was going to get to bed early too,' he added, gesturing at his clothing.

Carey looked down for the first time, and saw Cody in his boxers and shirt. 'That's fine, that's fine,' she hastily said. 'Why don't you two just take a few hours nap, and I'll get us some pizza for later on?'

'That'd be great mom,' said Cody, feigning a large yawn. 'Bye,' he added, and shut the door.

'Oh,' said Carey from the other side. 'Okay, I'll just... Go unpack, I suppose.' Carey walked towards the huge pile of cases and boxes that waited in the middle of the living room. As he heard her footsteps retreating, Cody raced over to Zack's bed and pulled the covers back from his brother's head. There lay Zack, already fast asleep, snoring his head off.

'Zack,' Cody sighed. 'You really can sleep through anything, can't you? I guess I'll unpack our stuff by myself, then.'

The next morning was Sunday, the day before the twins were to start at their new school. Cody woke up first, as always, and was momentarily confused by the mild disorientation so often experienced by those who suddenly find themselves miles away from where they are used to waking up in the morning. Soon, though, Cody remembered where he was, and got up, shaking his head at Zack's still-sleeping form. He'd gotten dressed, made his bed, and was half-way through a bowl of cereal in front of the TV when he remembered the events of the night before. He froze where he was, spoon halfway to his mouth, and just sat there, wondering if he'd dreamt the whole thing.

'What's wrong honey?' asked Carey from the kitchen, where she was busy familiarising herself with the new locations of the cups and crockery.

'Nothing, mom. I just... remembered something I need to ask Zack about.'

'Alright then. But if you want to talk to me about anything, you can. You know that, don't you?'

'Sure mom.'

Cody went back to watching the TV, but his mind wasn't on the cartoons. He couldn't stop going over the scene in his head. He and Zack, naked, his brother's hand between his legs. And it had felt so good, too. Cody wasn't really sure what had happened, but he resolved to ask Zack about it when they had some time alone. When Zack finally awoke, though, there was no opportunity to talk to him without their mom listening in. After a morning spent helping each other unpack what remained of their stuff, and commenting on newly discovered features of their suite (Zack nearly fainted with happiness when he discovered room service) the Martins sat down to eat a late lunch.

'So,' said Carey. 'I hear there's a park really near here. 'You guys should go see if it's any good.'

'Really?' asked Zack excitedly. 'That's awesome. Let's go!'

'Whoa, not so fast,' said Carey as she rose to stop him. 'You haven't even touched your baloney and cheese sandwiches. I added extra mustard especially for you.'

'Sounds great mom. We'll definitely try those.' said Zack.

'Yeah,' added Cody. 'Right after Zack wins a Nobel Prize.'

Hi-fiving each other, the twins grabbed their skateboards and helmets and ran out the door.

Shrugging, Carey picked up a sandwich, and took a bite. 'See? It's not that bad!' she called after them. Then she swallowed, and her face wrinkled up in distaste. 'Alright, maybe it is that bad.'  
Standing, she leant over and emptied the plate into the bin.

Cody and Zack, meanwhile, had found their way to the park, and were busy trying to pull of some awesome lines with their boards. Cody, despite his resolution to talk to his brother, didn't get the opportunity to do so until about half an hour later, when Zack's attempt at kickflipping a wide 2-stair ended with him sprawled on the ground, holding his ankle.

'Zack, are you okay?' asked Cody, grabbing his board and running over.

'Yeah,' said Zack, face momentarily contorting as he tried to move his leg. 'I'll be fine.'

'Come and sit over here for a moment,' said Cody. 'Don't worry; I took a course in CPR. Are you feeling nauseous, or experiencing haemorrhage or concussion of any kind?'

'I might be,' said Zack, 'but I could tell you for sure if I had any idea what you just said!'

'How many fingers am I holding up?' sighed Cody, showing eight fingers.

'I fall of my skateboard, and you want me to start doing math?' asked Zack incredulously.

With a little coaxing, Cody managed to get his brother to agree to take a break for five minutes. The two sat on a bench in the park, and Cody finally had a chance to ask Zack about what had happened the previous night.

'Hey Zack?' began Cody.

'Yeah?'

'About yesterday...'

'Yeah?'

'What happened?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you were touching me, and I was touching you, and then I got this awesome feeling, and I can't remember much after that.'

'So you enjoyed it?'

'Yeah,' said Cody. It was incredible. How did you know what to do?'

'I saw this porn movie last time we stayed with Dad.'

'What?'

'Porn. Like, as in, people having sex with each other. God, for the smart twin, you can be pretty dense sometimes!'

'So we... had sex?'

'Yeah, I think so. I didn't get to watch much, 'cause dad caught me after the first few minutes, but judging by the look on that guy's face, he loved it. I thought you might too.

There was an awkward silence for a heartbeat, until Zack broke it. 'Now come on, my leg's fine. Let's go skate!'

Zack jumped back on his board and raced back to the two-stair, determined to stick the landing. Cody just sat there, staring at his brother. He'd had sex ed classes at school, of course, but no-one had ever told him you could do it like that, without a girl, and they certainly hadn't said it would feel that awesome. Cody resolved to find out everything Zack knew on the subject. But not right at the moment. The sun was still in the sky, and he wanted to make the most of his afternoon before school started the next day.

* * *

**Reviewing is good.  
If you like: tell me why.  
If you hate: tell me why.  
If you want more: tell me.  
If you have suggestions: tell me.  
If you enjoy writing in capitals or using vast amounts of profanity, I don't need to know.**


	3. Watching Drew

This chapter takes place just after the Martin family first arrive at the Tipton, during to the events of 'Hotel Hangout'. There will be more twincest, and a brief heterosexual sex scene.

WARNING: This story contains sexual acts between consenting minors. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been told.  
Disclaimer: I make no claim on any of the characters in this story, as they remain the property of Disney. I do not condone, encourage or support the activities within the story. It is a work of fiction.

* * *

'Zack,' yelled Cody. 'We're going to be late!'

'Relax,' said Zack, emerging from their bedroom. 'I'm coming. Do I look like the sort of person who'd miss the first day of school?'

'Do you really want me to answer that?' retorted Cody.

'Okay, Zack, Cody, I want you boys to be nice to each other today,' said Carey, walking in from the bathroom. 'And don't you go getting into any trouble,' she said, looking hard at Zack.

'What?' he protested, an injured expression on his face.

'Don't give me that look,' said Carey. 'You forget. I've known you all your life. Now off you go. You don't want to miss the bus.'

The brothers made to leave, but were each stopped at the door by Carey, who bent over to kiss each of them. 'Have a good day.'

Rolling their eyes, Zack and Cody ran for the elevator.

Shortly after arriving at school, the pair met Max and Tapeworm. Max was something of a tomboy, but an attractive enough girl nevertheless. The mystery to Zack and Cody was why she hung around with the tall, gangly, and not especially good-looking Tapeworm. Still, they were more accepting of the twins than Drew and his crew, who brushed off Zack's enthusiastic attempt to make friends. That evening, Max and Tapeworm came over to their suite at the Tipton, and it was only the next day, after hearing where the Twins lived, that Drew decided to take an interest in them. Zack and Cody agreed to have him and his friends over to the hotel that afternoon. Currently, though, it was lunchtime, and Cody was talking with Max and Tapeworm.

'I don't see what the problem is,' said Cody. 'It'll go fine.'

'Dude,' said Max, 'you don't know Drew. He'll act really nice, but he's only acting friendly to you because you live in a hotel.'

'How do you know?' retorted Cody. 'He might be really nice when you get to know him.'

'Yeah,' said Max, 'and Tapeworm might choose not to finish that hotdog, and give it to me.'

As she completed the sentence, Tapeworm lifted up the remaining half of his fourth hotdog and shoved it into his mouth, chewing frantically.

'Sorry Cody,' he said, almost incomprehensible due to his massive mouthful of food. 'She's right. He doesn't even like you.'

'Well, we'll see.' said Cody. He was about to continue when Zack ran into sight, dodging people with great alacrity, and only slowing when he reached the table where the trio sat. Throwing himself onto the seat next to Cody, he took a pair of deep breaths, and when he could speak, he said 'Hey Cody, you've got to see this. There's...' he broke off, eyeing Max and Tapeworm. 'There's a really cool science experiment going on in Lab 3.'

'Is that the one with the nostril hairs and the Bunsen burner?' asked Tapeworm. 'I like that one.'

'No,' said Zack. 'It's one that would only interest Cody, and because he's my brother, I thought I'd better tell him. Okay, nice seeing you all. Bye!'

Grabbing Cody's arm, Zack hustled his brother away from the table and walked around the corner. Only then did he relinquish Cody's limb.

'Alright Zack, I know you don't know Newton's apple from Neptune, so this obviously has nothing to do with science. What was so important you had to drag me away from the others?'

'It'll be quicker if I show you.' said Zack, and motioned for Cody to follow him. Zack led his brother around to the other side of the school, and up to the back of the gym. There, he put a finger to his lips, and the pair stuck their heads around the corner.

At first, Cody couldn't make sense of what he was seeing, but he quickly worked it, out. There was Drew, leaning back against the wall of the gym with an intense expression on his face. In front of him knelt a girl that neither Zack or Cody knew, and she had her face pressed up very close to Drew's pants. It wasn't until she pulled away for a moment that Cody had a chance to see Drew's penis sticking out from his unzipped fly, standing rigidly at attention. Cody continued watching as the girl fastened her mouth around the boy's organ and continued sucking it.

Zack and Cody had arrived just in time. As the girl's mouth touched his sensitive area once again, Drew began franticallyf pushing his crotch into her mouth, finally grabbing her head and finishing with a gigantic thrust that left him buried deep within her mouth as he came.

The watchers withdrew their heads and looked at each other.

'Wow,' said Cody.

'I know,' said Zack. 'We have so got to find out how he got her to do that.'

'What?' said Cody. 'You mean, ask him?'

'Why not?' answered Zack. 'He's coming to our place this afternoon.'

'Yeah, but he's bringing his crew. And this is the only time I've seen him without them. If we talk about this in front of them, he'll kill us!'

'Hmmmm. You make a good point, little brother. Alright, we'll play it cool. If the afternoon goes as well as I think it's going to go, we'll be able to ask him anything we like.'

'Alright,' said Cody.

The afternoon, though, did not go as planned. Despite starting well, things got progressively worse, as Drew invited more and more of his friends, and got more and more demanding of Zack and Cody. The twins never got a chance to ask him anything about what they'd witnessed behind the gym earlier that day, and when the end of the afternoon came, both the Martins were thoroughly annoyed at Drew and his friends. By the time everyone had gone home, Cody and Zack were so exhausted that they went straight to bed. The only good thing that came out of the afternoon was their renewed friendship with Tapeworm and Max, who had forgiven the twins for ditching them by the pool earlier in the day.

The next day at school was much like the first two, and though they had Max and Tapeworm over to the hotel again, things weren't nearly as exciting as they'd been the last time. After their friends had left, though, the evening took on a very different turn of events. It was seven o'clock when Carey announced to the boys that she was giving her opening performance next Saturday, and needed to begin her practice schedule that night.

'Now, Mr Moesby has been very nice, and he's let me take a few days to get settled into this place, but I'm going to have to start earning our keep,' Carey told the boys. 'Normally, I'll be rehearsing during the day and performing at night, but until I start full time my rehearsals will be at night, so I can get used to the venue and the lighting.'

'That's cool mom,' said Zack. 'I'm sure we'll be able to watch TV without you.'

'I'll be back by nine,' said Carey, ignoring Zack's remark, 'and I'll expect you both to be in bed when I come in, okay?'

'Yes mom,' replied the twins.

'Now, I'm trusting you to behave here on your own. I'll be just downstairs if you need me.'

'You mean, you don't know anyone you can get to babysit,' said Zack.

'I'm sure I can find someone, if you think you can't be left alone for two hours.'

'No, no that's fine. We'll see you in the morning. Bye mom.'

Carey gave both of them a kiss before heading out of the suite.

She had been gone for less than an hour before Cody grew bored of the mindless television Zack was so fond of. He'd already finished all his homework, and packed it, in order of subject, into his bag. He was just considering re-reading his copy of _A Brief History of Time_ when he realised that there was something even more interesting than particle physics on offer. And that something was his brother.

'You know Zack,' said Cody. 'I've been thinking...'

'Is this about that theory of relatives again? Because I told, you, I don't care.'

'Relativity,' stated Cody. 'And no. I was thinking that... We probably don't really need to ask Drew what was happening behind the gym that time.'

'No?' said Zack, his attention still on the TV.

'I thought maybe we could figure it out for ourselves,' finished Cody. 'What do you think?'

Zack's eyes were now focused completely on Cody, and a smile spread across his face as he said, 'You know, I think we probably could.'

Those words were all it took. Cody knelt down in front of his seated brother and reached for Zack's belt. Fumbling with the buckle, he eventually got it undone, and let it drop behind him. His fingers began to shake slightly with anticipation as he unsnapped and unzipped his brother's fly, revealing the satin underneath. Zack eagerly raised his bum off the couch long enough for Cody to slip his jeans down to his knees, and start on Zack's boxers, which were soon down with his pants. Cody paused for a moment to admire his brother's limp penis, lying as it did so cutely over the top of his little balls. He began to lean towards it, eagerly closing the gap between his brother's crotch and his mouth.

'Cody,' said Zack.

'Yes?' he replied, not taking his eyes off Zack's soft prick.

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

Cody didn't even bother replying. He just leant forward and stuck out his tongue, its soft, wet pinkness colliding with Zack's soft wrinkled foreskin as Cody licked at Zack's dick.

'Damn Cody,' Zack giggled. 'Your tongue is so wet.'

Cody pushed his head forward once more, and engulfed both Zack's balls and his penis with his mouth. Zack leant back and sighed in amazement, and Cody felt his brother's penis harden almost instantly inside his mouth. Letting the balls come out, Cody focused his attention on Zack's dick, sucking on it as he would a lollypop.

'Shit Cody, that feels amazing,' said Zack in disbelief.

Cody, encouraged by his brother's praise, began move Zack's penis around with his tongue, pushing it all around his little mouth and eliciting a satisfied moan from his brother. As he did so, his hands moved to Zack's hips, and he gripped them as he sucked his twin off.

'Zack, your dick tastes incredible,' said Cody, around a mouthful of Zack's organ. Then, letting his brother's penis rest against his nose, he began sucking on Zack's testicles, rolling the little balls around on his tongue as Zack began to pant with arousal. Bringing Zack's cock back inside his mouth, he began to suck harder, his little blond head bobbing up and down on his brother's crotch. Zack, already lost in the moment, was panting harder and harder, on the verge of his very first climax. It didn't take much to bring him over the edge, and he frantically lifted his hips off the couch and thrust himself deep into Cody's mouth as he came, his load spraying down Cody's throat.

Cody gagged momentarily, then got himself under control and finished bringing Zack down from his first orgasm. When Zack's throes of passion had subsided, Cody let the limp, saliva covered penis fall out of his mouth to lie once more on Zack's scrotum. Levering himself up, Cody joined his brother on the couch, and then, acting on impulse, reached over and pecked his exhausted twin on the lips. Zack looked at Cody and smiled. 'Thanks' he said, and drifted off to sleep. Cody looked down at his brother and sighed. The he grabbed Zack under the armpits and dragged the sleeping boy into their bedroom, and onto his bed. Looking at his brother one last time, Cody smiled, got into bed and turned off the lights. Their mother would be back in a few minutes, and he had no intention of letting her know what had just happened.

* * *

Author's Note: Slightly longer chapter this time, as there was more to fit in. If I continue this, there'll be much longer waits between updates, as I have a lot of work to do at the moment. As usual, any feedback, positive or negative, is welcome.

**Reviewing is good.  
If you like: tell me why.  
If you hate: tell me why.  
If you want more: tell me.  
If you have suggestions: tell me.  
If you enjoy writing in capitals or using vast amounts of profanity, I don't need to know.**


	4. Life After Rebecca

This chapter takes place after the Martin family has been at the Tipton for a week or so, just after the events of 'The Fairest of Them All'. And yes, there is twincest in this chapter.

WARNING: This story contains sexual acts between consenting minors. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been told.  
Disclaimer: I make no claim on any of the characters in this story, as they remain the property of Disney. I do not condone, encourage or support the activities within the story. It is a work of fiction.

* * *

Daily life for the Martin family progressed very much as normal for the remainder of the week, until the disruptions that were caused by the occurrence of a beauty pageant at the Tipton. Cody, despite his initial lack of interest, had become infatuated with one of the contestants, and when she left, she gave him his first kiss. For days afterwards, Cody couldn't stop thinking about her.

'Hey Cody?' said Zack over his shoulder. 'Want to play some co-op?'

Cody looked up from his math homework at his brother, who was sprawled on the couch with a game controller in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other.

'I thought you could beat this level with your eyes closed,' said Cody. 'You've certainly played it enough.'

'I don't need your _help_' said Zack disdainfully, 'I just want someone to move me forward every few seconds. It's a lot harder with one hand.'

Cody shot a disgusted look at the back of his brother's head. 'For some reason, that doesn't sound all that appealing.'f

'Come on Cody. We're in this together,' said Zack, stuffing yet another fistful of popcorn into his mouth. 'It's called teamwork.'

Cody took a moment to decipher Zack's food-obscured speech before replying. 'If it's teamwork you're interested in, you can come and help me with question 12 B.'

'You know I'm worse at that stuff than you are. If you can't get it, what hope do I have?' Zack had conceded his one-handed struggle with the controller and was giving the rapidly-emptying popcorn bowl his full attention.

'Fine,' said Cody. 'I give up.' Dropping his pencil, he walked past the couch and into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Zack, popcorn finished, looked up in surprise. 'Cody?' he called, but his brother didn't answer. He paused the game and walked over to the table where his twin's homework lay. Looking down at the book, he saw the question Cody had been having trouble with. Cody had managed to write the correct answer three times, each time crossing it out, and beginning the problem again. Judging by the hearts drawn in the margins, it wasn't the math that was worrying him, and Zack knew immediately what the problem was. 'Rebecca,' he muttered, shaking his head. 'I knew that pageant was a bad idea.'

Tip-toeing quietly up to their bedroom door, Zack eased it open and peered through the small gap. There was Cody, sitting on his bed, staring into space.

'Great,' said Zack to himself. 'Now what am I going to do?'

Closing the door, he went back to the couch.

'This sucks,' he muttered to himself. 'He's not interested in math or video games, and whenever I ask him if he wants to go to the park, or catch a movie, he's just not interested. What's the point in having a brother?' So saying, he un-paused the game, and resumed spraying his enemies with bullets. 'There's got to be something I can do.' He continued to think about the problem as he watched the armies of computer-controlled monsters fall to his superior skill. Finally, sick of the game, and how easy it had become for him, he put the controller down.  
It was at that moment that a thought struck him. 'Of course,' he said, slapping himself in the forehead. 'The internet. You can get an answer to anything on the internet.'

He leapt off the couch and went over to his computer, which he booted up. Two minutes later, he was typing anything related to love and his brother's situation into Google. It wasn't long before he ended up on the sort of site that small children generally aren't supposed to access. Scrolling through a forum post, he came across an entry marked 'Cheering up your partner in just three sexual steps'. Interested, Zack clicked on the link, and stared in awe at the images that came up. This wasn't the first time he had seen porn, but he hadn't seen much, and most of what he saw was very new to him.

As he looked down the page, flicking an eye over his shoulder every now and then to make sure no-one had entered the room, one picture in particular caught his eye. In it were four people, three men and a woman. One of the men had his penis placed between another's thighs, and the third man had his member between the woman's thighs. All four people were looking very satisfied indeed. The caption under the picture read 'For preserving virginity, or making you feel like a woman. Straight or queer, this can work for you!' While the words 'straight' and 'queer' meant nothing to Zack in their current context, he could immediately see the possibilities inherent in such an activity, and his mind began to run through the options. He decided that the best approach would be to wait until he and Cody had some time to themselves, as their mother was due back from her shopping any minute now. Happy that he'd solved Cody's problem, he resolved to wait.

His chance came the very next day, when his mother went off to her rehearsal. He had thought he'd have to wait longer, because his brother was supposed to be staying after school as part of a science project. However, Cody had begged off, claiming that he didn't feel like doing science, as love was the one thing that natural laws didn't apply to. Zack, as a result, was thrilled. He waited until Cody was sitting dejectedly on the couch, in front of the TV, before he made his move. Sidling up to his brother, he sat down next to Cody and put an arm around him. 'Hey Cody,' he said. 'What's up?'  
'Nothing,' replied Cody dully. 'My life has no meaning.'  
'Come on Cody,' said Zack. 'It's not that bad.' As he spoke, Zack's hand dropped from his twin's shoulders to rest on Cody's thigh.

'Yes it is. Now go away. I'm watching this.'

'Watching what?' asked Zack, blocking Cody's eyes with his free hand. 'I bet you don't even know.'

'That's not the point,' retorted Cody, but Zack could see he was beginning to become curious. Zack's hand moved lower, until it was massaging the inside of Cody's thigh.

'So,' said Zack. 'What say you turn the TV off, and give me some of your attention instead?'

'No,' said Cody. 'Whatever you're trying to do, I'm not interested.'

'I think you are,' smiled Zack, pointing downward, where his little hand was rubbing Cody's shorts. There was a marked rise in the front of Cody's clothing, where before it had been flat.

'Hey! No fair.' Cody tried to remove Zack's hand, but Zack just added another one, gently sliding his fingers into his brother's waistband.  
'Come on Cody, you know you want this.'

Cody looked into his brother's eyes and considered. Zack was probably right, he conceded. Clearly, my body wants this a lot. Still trying not to look enthused at all, he nodded.

'Great,' said Zack, and removed his hands from Cody. Standing, he pulled off his own shorts and boxers, throwing them away. He then reached up to remove his t-shirt, with Cody staring at his now much more visible body. When he was wearing nothing but his socks, Zack bent down to assist with Cody's undressing, slowly pulling his shirt off and putting it aside. Cody, impatient with Zack's pace, ripped his shorts off, and sat in his boxers, looking at Zack. Zack, for his part, was lying back on the couch, legs spread only slightly, eyeing the bulge in the front of Cody's boxers.

'So, what's this about?' Asked Cody.

'It's about giving you some fun,' replied Zack, smiling. 'You can't stop thinking about Rebecca, so do what you like with me in her stead.'

'What?'

Zack gestured at his groin. 'Simple. Just put in it between my legs.'

'What?' asked Cody again, until comprehension dawned. 'Oh,' he said, and slowly pulled off his boxers, letting Zack see his small but rigid penis. As Zack sighed in appreciation, Cody leaned forward, over Zack, and placed his dick in the small gap between Zack's upper thighs. Zack closed his legs around his brother's member and grabbed Cody, pulling his twin down onto him. Cody was now looking Zack almost straight in the eyes, his blond hair hanging over slightly, brushing Zack's face. Zack began to pull Cody down, placing both of his hands around Cody's butt cheeks and pushing his brother into him.

Cody, realizing what it was he was supposed to be doing, began to move his hips, carefully thrusting his little dick between Zack's legs. Zack tried to movie with him, but even so, Cody's penis slipped out a few times, prompting a pause while he rose off Zack, grabbed his pecker, and re-inserted it between Zack's legs. Eventually, they found their rhythm, and Cody was able to thrust harder, feeling his foreskin contract and stretch with each movement of his hips, exposing his sensitive head to the skin of Zack's legs. Zack, whose penis was trapped between his groin and Cody's belly button, was also beginning to enjoy himself immensely. While he wasn't receiving much stimulation from Cody due to the position of his genitals, what he could feel as his brother's flesh touched his was still enough to keep him very hard. Zack's hands kneaded Cody's butt as his twin continued to thrust at him, feeling the soft cheeks and rubbing them lovingly. Cody's arms were up on Zack's shoulders, bracing himself before each plunge into his brother. The two boys rocked back and forth with greater speed and urgency, each thrilled at the feeling of his brother's closeness.

'Damn Zack,' said Cody as he pulled himself in and out. 'This. Is. Awesome.'  
Zack, his hands full of Cody's arse, just smiled. Then, as Cody came forward again, he stretched up and kissed his brother full on the lips. For a moment, their heads were still, lips locked in a sensual embrace, the only movement Cody's hips, still thrusting in time with Zack's own gentle push. Then they broke off, and Cody began to buck with increasing urgency, driving himself into Zack, while his twin tried to just to hold on. After only twenty seconds of this, Cody suddenly collapsed on top of his brother, burying himself in as far as he could go, and Zack felt his brother's penis pulse several times, before a sticky sensation hit his thighs. Zack looked up into his brother's still-closed eyes and waited for Cody to finish. Finally, Cody looked up, and kissed Zack gently on the forehead before disengaging his now sweating body from his twin's.  
They lay there in silence for a moment, legs still entwined on the couch, before Zack ventured 'So, how'd you like it?'  
'Zack, that was fantastic. That was even better than what you did before. How'd you know what to do?'

'It's a secret,' Zack replied mischievously, 'but there's plenty more where that came from.'

'Well, I'll look forward to experiencing that,' smiled Cody, picking up on his brother's playful tone. 'In the mean time though, it seems you have me at a disadvantage.'

Zack's face adopted a quizzical expression until he thought to follow his brother's gaze to his still-hard dick. 'Oh,' said Zack. 'That.'

'Yes,' said Cody. Reaching down, he rubbed his hands over Zack's lightly cum-smeared legs until his hands were sticky with his own fluid. The he grasped his brother's cock between his thumb and forefingers and began stroking. He didn't have to wait long. 'Shit Cody, that is so fucking hot!' Gasped Zack.  
'Zack!' Admonished Cody. 'You can't say that.'

'Who cares? It just feels so damn good.' Zack couldn't take his eyes of his naked brother's now-limp penis as it rocked backwards and forwards with every motion of his hand. Finally the sight was too much, and Cody's rapidly moving hand brought an end to his experience, rubbing his little shaft until he shot his small load all over Cody's fingers.  
'I'd say we're pretty much even now. Wouldn't you?'

'We sure are,' grinned Zack. 'But you're not to go moping after Rebecca anymore, alright? If you start feeling unhappy about that again, just let me know, and I'll take care of it, ok?'

'I can live with that,' said Cody. 'Now come on. We really need to get cleaned up.'

With that, the boys grabbed their clothes and headed off to the bathroom, comfortable once again with each other, Cody's lovesickness forgotten. There would be other girls, Cody reasoned. And there would always be Zack.

* * *

Author's Note: As I said last time, this update took a while, due to my workload. Any further additions will, in all likelihood, also take some time. As usual, any feedback, positive or negative, is welcome.

**Reviewing is good.  
If you like: tell me why.  
If you hate: tell me why.  
If you want more: tell me.  
If you have suggestions: tell me.  
If you enjoy writing in capitals or using vast amounts of profanity, I don't need to know.**


	5. The Imperial Suite Life

This chapter takes place after the Martin family has been at the Tipton for a few weeks, after the events of 'Maddie Checks In'.

WARNING: This story contains sexual acts between consenting minors. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been told.  
Disclaimer: I make no claim on any of the characters in this story, as they remain the property of Disney. I do not condone, encourage or support the activities within the story. It is a work of fiction.

* * *

Cody was standing in the kitchen, thinking. Well, ostensibly, he was making pancakes, but by the time he'd cracked the fourth egg and tossed its contents into the mixing bowl, Zack had realised that his brother's mind really wasn't on the task at hand.

'Dude, I know they're good, but unless you're planning on making a thousand of those, you probably don't need quite that many eggs,' commented Zack, who was seated, as usual, in front of the TV.

'Since when did you know anything about cooking?' asked Cody. 'Last I checked, you were all about the eating part.'

'True,' said Zack, turning his attention back to the television. 'And I'm more than happy with the way that works out. When you get up to that part, let me know.'

Cody looked down at the mixing bowl, which, so far, contained nothing except the eggs he'd been absent-mindedly cracking. Shaking his head, he ran the numbers in his head, and worked out that he'd need at least four cups of flour to keep the mixture in proportion, and he was reasonably sure that they were down to their last half-a-packet. 'Drat', he said, and walked over to the pantry to confirm his suspicions.

'Whassup?' inquired Zack lazily, knowing that Cody was fully aware of his complete lack of interest in the answer.

'Well,' began Cody, I was looking for flour, and-'

'Gee, that sucks,' said Zack, in mock commiseration. 'I feel for you, man, I really do.'

Sighing in defeat, Cody racked his brains for anything he could cook which required little to no flour and at least four eggs. Nothing sprang to mind. He tried to focus his thoughts on the problem, frowning in concentration, but his mind kept drifting off, as though there was something he should be doing.  
He thought back over the last few days. Jason and Maddie, and their short, ill-fated romance. London and her duplicitous use of her friendship with Maddie to go to the concert. The Amputator visiting the Tipton and staying in- that was it! The Imperial Suite!

'Zack,' said Cody urgently. He would have gone on, but when Zack looked up and saw the intense expression on his brother's face, he quickly replied, 'Dude, just make an omelette!'

'What?' said Cody. 'Oh, never mind about the eggs. I know what I'm missing!'

'A few marbles?' hazarded Zack.

'No,' said Cody, 'The Imperial Suite!'

'Cody, I don't know whether you remember, but we stole the key-card to that room. It was never actually ours. It was supposed to be The Amputator's, but then we got in and broke it and... Oh.'

'And now no-one's using it, because Moesby didn't believe us when we said we'd fixed everything, and we still have the key-card,' finished Cody.

'Cody, you're right! What the Hell are we still doing here?' Zack sprang to his feet. 'Imagine sitting here, being bored mindless by television in this tiny little suite when I could be on the most luxurious couch in this hotel, sipping complimentary Coke and being bored mindless by a really, really big TV.' A moment's pat-down produced the card from the back pocket of his shorts, and he palmed it with a flourish. 'What say we go see how the other... uh, other...'

'Half, Zack. How the other _half_ live,' Cody supplied. 'Your aversion to fractions really is remarkable.'

'Whatever,' said Zack, already at the door. 'Race ya to the lift!' Zack tore open the door and took off, his brother, still wearing his cooking apron, in hot pursuit.

Three minutes later, the brothers stood outside the entrance to the Tipton's most luxurious (and expensive) suite. Cody stood guard while Zack swiped the card. At the green-light confirmation signal, the twins grinned at each other, and stepped inside.

'It'll be good to finally experience this properly,' said Zack. 'I felt last time was kind of... rushed.'

'I hardly got to see it at all,' complained Cody, except when we were being treated like Maddie's servants.

'Well, we're not servants anymore. We're guests,' Zack declared, and ran into the bedroom, where he appraised the massive four-posted bed. 'Oh wow,' he muttered, before running and throwing himself onto it.

Cody walked in just in time to see his brother's satisfied expression as he landed – before all four of the bed's legs collapsed simultaneously, dumping Zack unceremoniously to the ground and landing with a loud 'THUMP' on the carpet.

Zack picked himself up from the ground and made a show of dusting himself off.

'Guess Moesby was right,' said Cody, sniggering. 'Looks like we didn't fix everything after all.'

'Heh,' laughed Zack, rubbing his sore backside, 'Imagine what would've happened if The Amputator had sat down on that.'

'Ah, he wouldn't have minded. That massive mattress has got to be a lot softer than the floor of a wrestling cage.'

It was then that both the brothers got the same idea, at the same time. Two pairs of eyes looked first at the collapsed four-poster, then at each other, and then back at the bed. Lying on the floor as it was, its curtains drawn over the sides, it looked like nothing so much as the most comfortable wrestling wring in history.

"CAGE FIGHT!" Yelled Zack and Cody at the same time, and Zack hurled himself at his twin, knocking him backwards, through the curtains, and onto the bed. Cody landed on his back, and quickly rolled out of the way as Zack came down a second later, landing where Cody had, until recently, lain.

Pleased with having dodged his brother's attack, Cody leapt to the head of the bed and stuck out his tongue, taunting Zack, who was getting to his feet.

'I'll get you for that, Cody', said Zack, grinning in spite of himself. He advanced slowly, ready for any move his brother might make. Cody backed off, searching for an opening, but he wasn't prepared for Zack's sudden leap, and as Zack wrapped his arms around Cody, they both fell, struggling, to the mattress.

Time seemed to lose all meaning for the brothers, as they wrestled on the bed, grunting with exertion, laughing with delight, and yelling with satisfaction as one managed to pin the other. The two boys were quite evenly matched, because though Zack was, perhaps, slightly stronger (though Cody would never admit it), Cody was more agile, and could slip out of his brother's locks and holds.

Finally, after Cody had pulled off another spectacular escape, and before he'd had a chance to pin down his twin, exhaustion overcame them both, and they collapsed simultaneously, on the bed. Zack looked at Cody. Cody looked at Zack. Suddenly it became a contest, and they just lay there, staring at each other. Cody broke first, laughing at the silly grin on Zack's face. Zack couldn't hold much longer, and soon they were laughing as they recovered their energy.

'Cody?' said Zack, after the laughter had died down.

'Yeah?' replied Cody.

'I was thinking...'

Cody made a tremendous effort to keep from saying anything about his brother's capacity for thought, and remained silent.

'How would it be,' Zack continued slowly, 'If, maybe, we stayed here for a bit?'

'Just the two is us, you mean?' questioned Cody. 'In this bed?'

'Yeah,' said Zack, smiling at his twin. 'That's exactly what I was thinking.'

'Do you suppose,' Cody mused, looking his brother in the eye, 'that it might be easier to appreciate the comfort of this suite if...'

'If we were wearing a lot less clothing?' finished Zack.

'Yeah. That.'

'I think you're right.'

Both boys got to their knees, and Cody reached out to help with Zack's shirt, removing it and tossing it aside. With Zack's help, Cody's apron, which he had still been wearing, was soon gone, and his shirt followed quickly after. Both boys quickly wriggled out of their shorts and knelt facing each other. Smiling, Zack reached out for the waistband of his brother's boxers, but Cody jumped backwards, away from the outstretched hand.

'Oh no. Not that easy! You've got to catch me first.'

Zack grinned, and with a sudden lunge, threw himself forward. Cody had been expecting the move, and he darted back, but Zack hadn't been aiming for Cody's body; he just wanted to grab an ankle. Cody's eyes went wide with surprise as he found himself flailing in mid-air, trying to find his balance on one foot, until gravity got the better of him and he landed unceremoniously on the bed.

'Gotcha,' said Zack, grinning wickedly. As Cody struggled in his grasp, Zack slowly removed his brother's boxers, his eyes roving over every inch of freshly-exposed skin. Cody quickly gave in to Zack's advances as he felt the satin slide off his ankles, but he really hadn't been struggling too hard to start with. Flipping over onto his back, he looked up at his brother, as if to say _Well, I'm here. Now what are you going to do?_

Zack's answer to the unspoken question was to sit back on his heels, and take a moment to admire the perfect beauty of his brother's body, laid out so alluringly on the bed. Cody's soft, blond hair splayed out around his head like a glowing halo, his face given over to a smile that was somewhere between angelic and suggestive. Zack's eyes ran up and down the smooth form of Cody's chest, his small, rounded nipples and over his lean stomach, to his pelvis, where his small but arousing penis lay soft on top of his tightened balls.

Suddenly, Zack couldn't wait any longer. He pushed himself forward until his head was level with Cody's groin, and took his brother's organ into his mouth, noting with satisfaction Cody's slight moan of pleasure as his member was subsumed by his brother's face.

Barely three seconds later, Cody's penis was hard against Zack's tongue, which swirled over Cody's slit and down his shaft, tasting every inch of the nail-hard organ. Cody's eyes rolled back with ecstasy as Zack continued to tongue him, throwing his head back and raising his hips to his brother's lips.

Zack, for his part, was no less enthused. His cock had been erect for some time now, and unlike his twin's, it was getting no attention. Zack moved one hand down the front of his boxers, fondling his erection while his tongue continued its work on Cody's groin, running up and down the underside of his brother's penis as Cody groaned beneath him.

He had just begun to pleasure himself when Cody's head came up and he saw Zack's hand disappearing down his own boxers. Realising what was happening, Cody said, 'Zack, stop.'

Zack looked at Cody as though stung, but Cody had an idea.

'Zack, turn around. Put your legs up here,' he said, indicating the space beside his head.

Zack's mouth left Cody's member and he did as his brother asked, until they were lying head-to foot.

'Alright,' said Cody, lying back, 'now try.'

Seeing what his twin had in mind, Zack lay over Cody, taking the other's boy's cock once more into his mouth. As he did so, Cody tilted his head up and kissed Zack's erection, causing Zack to move his hips down, thrusting into Cody's mouth.

Zack gave a heartfelt cry, somewhat muffled by Cody's prick, as his dick disappeared between Cody's lips, and Cody gasped from the sensations running through him. To have his brother's jaw firmly clamped around his navel was one thing, but the taste of Zack's rigid penis is his mouth was something else entirely, and Cody loved it. He lay there, luxuriating in the feeling of his brother's body, pressed so tightly to his, in the sounds of two hungry mouths on two eager erections, and in the sight of Zack's balls drawn up at the base of his cock just centimetres above his head, jiggling sensuously with every movement his brother made as he and Zack writhed together, heads bobbing, hips thrusting, mouths slurping, all with the aim of giving one another the greatest possible pleasure.

Cody reached up and placed his hands on Zack's butt, gently rubbing the smooth skin as his brother thrust hard toward Cody's mouth in surprise.

'Shit, Cody,' he managed, Cody's dick preventing further speech.

Cody smiled to himself around Zack's member, and pressed further, running the tips of his fingers down the inside of Zack's crack. Teasing his brother, he slowly moved toward Zack's hole, and just as Zack had braced himself for the touch of Cody's fingers on this most intimate of places, the taunting fingers would move away, stroking the round smoothness of his brother's butt.

Zack thrust himself harder into Cody's mouth, and Cody could tell he was frustrated, so he relented, and pressed the tip of his index finger hard against Zack's tight opening. Zack gasped in surprise, taking his mouth away from Cody's cock as the other twin's finger was shoved hard up against his pucker.

'Fuck, Cody. What the- OH!' Zack's hips thrust forward as Cody renewed his assault on his brother's opening. For a moment, all he could do was lie there, on top of his twin, mouthing words of amazement as incredible feelings he'd never thought could originate from such a mundane orifice swamped him. Before long, a desire struck him, and he asked hesitantly of Cody, 'Hey, do you think you could... y'know... get it in there?'

Cody paused, having to reposition Zack's penis before he was capable of speech, then said, 'Uh, yeah, I guess. But, uh, you do know you're talking about your butt, right?'

'Yeah,' said Zack. 'Hey, don't worry. I had a bath this morning.'

'Okay,' said Cody, and then added, 'Would you mind, uh, concentrating on your job?'

'Oh, sorry Codes.' Zack quickly pulled Cody's penis back into his mouth, and once again marvelled at the taste of his brother's flesh.

It was at that point that Cody's finger succeeded in breaking the barrier, and slipped into Zack's rectum. Zack's mouth opened wide, and his hips pistoned into Cody's mouth as he let out a moan of fulfilled desire, jerking with passion as his balls swelled and he emptied himself in successive bursts into his twin's warm mouth.

Cody's cry of surprise was muffled by Zack, as the bottom half of the pair struggled to get enough breath not to choke on his brother's seed, but as his throat got to grips with the situation, he eagerly swirled Zack's tongue around his mouth, tasting his brother's cum. Zack's slowly softening prick in his mouth, and the taste of his twin's semen on his tongue caused Cody's body to take over, and soon it was Zack eyes widening in delight as he felt the other boy's rigid penis jerk in his mouth, covering it with creamy whiteness. Zack had to be fast, in order not to let the small drops go to waste, and some was already dribbling down his chin by the time he'd regained control. He rolled off Cody so that gravity would work for him, bringing the precious sauce running towards him, not away. Cody, surprisingly the first to recover, raised himself on all fours and turned to face his brother, laying down at his side.

'Missed a bit,' he said, indicating Zack's mouth.

Zack smiled, and took Cody's hand in his. Raising one of Cody's fingers, Zack swabbed the edges of his mouth, until all the leftovers were on Cody's finger. Then he brought the digit slowly up to his mouth, and was just about to claim the remainder when he saw Cody's mouth fast approaching.

'Hey, no fair,' he called, and a brief tug-of-war ensued, ending with the finger clasped between their two mouths, locked in the centre of a passionate kiss which removed all traces of Cody's emission.

It was some time later when they returned, fully dressed, to their own suite, and some time later still before they could look at each other without breaking into uncontrollable giggles, but while Carey thought they were acting oddly, she was just happy that they weren't causing any more trouble, and decided not to inquire as to the cause. That was probably just as well, because had she known the things that were running through the minds of her beautiful twin boys, it is doubtful she would be anywhere near as keen on them sharing the same room.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this was more than a year in coming, which is really pretty bad on my part. Sad. Oh well. I promise I'll keep adding to it, but I'm not sure when. Hopefully more regularly than I have been. Thanks to the reviewers and PMers. You're all excellent people.  
And look, if you do want to see more of this, please say so. Even a couple of words in a PM or a review is really great to hear, and I always feel like writing more when I know people have been reading.

**Reviewing is good.  
If you like: tell me why.  
If you hate: tell me why.  
If you want more: tell me.  
If you have suggestions: tell me.  
If you enjoy writing in capitals or using vast amounts of needless profanity, I don't need to know.**


	6. Cody in Command

This chapter takes place after the Martin family has been at the Tipton for a few weeks, during the events of 'Hotel Inspector'.

WARNING: This story contains sexual acts between consenting minors. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been told.

Disclaimer: I make no claim on any of the characters in this story, as they remain the property of Disney. I do not condone, encourage or support the activities within the story. It is a work of fiction.

* * *

It was shortly after the twins were found guilty of destroying the Imperial Suite that the stakes rose, and it was no longer just a single room which faced the twins' particular brand of accidental destruction, but the entire hotel. After letting loose the rats the boys had acquired for their science experiment, Mr. Moesby was suspended from duty, and replaced by the intimidating Ilsa Shickelgubermeiger, who was even less tolerant of Zack and Cody's frequent trouble-making. The boys had been living under her iron rule for three days, and the restrictions imposed by her presence were starting to grate on their nerves.

'This sucks,' stated Zack, for the third time that hour. 'What are we supposed to do?' Cody, busy folding socks, ignored him. 'I mean,' continued Zack, 'It's not as if we're causing trouble. We really aren't. But I can't even go through the lobby without her yelling at me. I mean, it's really not fair. What have I ever done to her? I mean, sure, maybe she'd have preferred it if I'd been walking, or, even running, but how am I supposed to know whether I can move from our suite to the carpark using only my elbows if I don't try it? And that time she said I was "throwing up" was only a sprint-gargling contest I was having with Tapeworm, and when that bra of mum's that I was using as a baseball holder got left behind on the couch, and that Anti-Crossdressing convention was holding a meeting, I was upstairs, so I don't even see how she knew it was me. And, after all that, when I go to apologise, she yells at me for it!'

Cody, who was holding a tape measure to a recently folded pair of socks, replied, in the tones of one who really has better things to do, 'It might have helped if you'd actually given her your apology vocally, instead of writing it in whipped cream and raisins all over her desk.'

'I thought she might be hungry!' Zack protested. 'I mean-'

Cody gave up his measurements. 'Zack, if you use the words 'I mean' to start a self-pitying rant one more time, I will leave all your socks folded lopsided.'

'I'm serious!' Added Cody, catching sight of Zack's disbelieving face. Zack couldn't help it. He cracked up.

'Hahahahaha. Oh Cody. The day you successfully threaten me into doing something will be the same day I give up my free will and live only to serve you.' Zack's grin got larger at the sight of his brother's face. 'See Cody? Even when I'm insulting you you don't have anything to say.' Zack paused. 'See? Nothing! You don't have a commanding bone in your body. Go on Cody - make me do something. Anything. I bet you...' Zack trailed off, as a look came into his brother's eye. 'Cody? Cody, what? Seriously man, cut that out.'

Cody continued to smile, his perfect teeth glowing beneath his immaculately combed blond hair.

'Cody? Codes, you're scaring me,' Zack said.

'Oh don't worry Zachery,' said Cody, smiling yet wider still. I'm perfectly all right. You, on the other hand... If you think I'm scaring you now, you are never going to know what hit you.' With that ominous remark, Cody laid the last of the millimetre-perfect sock-pairs on the couch, and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

_Oh no_ thought Zack. That doesn't sound good.

Back in the twins' bedroom, Cody was thinking furiously, his laptop open in front of him. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with Zack, but the timing had to be perfect. He rubbed his hands together, and rolled his shoulders, in the manner of one preparing for a basketball game. Then he straightened, and his fingers began flying across the keyboard, as he searched the Tipton's staff scheduling system. 'Aha,' he murmured to himself, 'Arwin will be attending the Janitorial Conference in less than a week's time. Which means his lab will be all but unattended. Perfect.'

The next few days passed by without incident, and Zack quickly forgot about Cody's strange episode. He had other things on his mind, like trying to find a way out of their 'Sticky Shickelgubermeiger Situation' as Cody, taken by a sudden need to alliterate, had recently phrased it. No matter what Zack did, however, he couldn't manage to find a way out of their predicament. Ilsa was everywhere, and she ruled the place with a commanding presence and a steely gaze. When she said 'Jump', people jumped. When she said 'Go', people went, and when people said 'No', they quickly found themselves faced with the prospect of submissive compliance, or alternative employment. In Zack's case, of course, this second option was replaced with 'alternative residency arrangements', but it all boiled down to the same thing.

Cody, meanwhile, simply had to wait for his brother to screw up, and that, as Cody had figured, wouldn't take long. Long days of boredom finally got to Zack, and, on the second day of Arwin's Janitorial Conference leave, Zack decided that the best possible way to spend his Wednesday afternoon was to play Firecracker Baseball in the hallway. The premise was simple. Zack would line up a series of firecrackers along one end of the hall, and attach a long piece of string, which ran at right angles to the fuses of the firecrackers, along the length of the hall. He would then grab his baseball bat in one hand, a match in the other, and light the main fuse, running back to the far end of the hallway as fast as he could. By the time he reached the end, and took up his batter's stance, the main fuse would have reached the first firecracker fuse in its path, and lit it up. Zack then only had three seconds per cracker to attempt to smack the hurtling firecracker shells exploding towards him, one after the other, as he hit out in quick succession. The last time Zack had played the game, he had ended up with scorch marks all over his legs. This time, he had taken the precaution of wearing long pants, and was thoroughly looking forward to the prospect of hitting some firecracker home-runs.

All went well until the moment of truth. Zack lit the fuse, grabbed his bat and ran up the hall, where, just as he was about to swing around, the lift doors opened, and out stepped Ilsa Shickelgubermeiger. Seeing him with the bat, but not yet realising the imminent danger of the line of firecrackers all pointed straight at her and the young boy, she began to scold him. 'Vat are you doing, you silly child?' she questioned, her strong accent changing the form of the words and making them somehow more frightening.

Zack took one look at Ilsa, and one look at the fireworks, and started to run straight back down the hall, ignoring the very real danger the small explosives presented. As Ilsa gave chase, the first one exploded.

Time, which, until that point, had had a slow, absent quality to it, as though none of the present was actually occurring at all, suddenly crashed back to reality, and Zack was sprinting through shrapnel bursts of colour, light and spent cracker shells. The smell of gunpowder filled the air, and Ilsa's almost inhuman shriek or rage followed him down the corridor, the woman herself hot on the heels of her primal utterance.

Zack ran with a desperation he hadn't known he possessed. His only thought was to get the hell out of there. Fast! Ilsa's lumbering footsteps and heavy breathing pursued him doggedly, eliminating the temptation to look over his shoulder. He fled, pure adrenaline carrying him through the Tipton with a fleetness of foot which would have been the envy of any number of professional sprinters. Up and down stairs, in and out of suites, through doors, over guests, under clothes-trolleys and around cleaning staff he ran, Ilsa in constant pursuit. This went on for what seemed an age, until at last a hand shot out and pulled Zack into a linen closet, whipping the door shut behind them. Zack started to cry out, stopping only as a familiar hand clamped over his mouth. 'It's me', hissed Cody. And then neither of them dared to move, for Ilsa had rounded the corner and was pounding up the hallway, her feet terrifyingly loud in the confined space of the closet.

When she had gone, Zack turned to his brother, and was about to thank him when Cody spoke.

'You are going to go to Arwin's lab right now.' He told Zack. 'You will not stop. You will not look back. If you refuse to comply, I will tell her where you are.'

'What?' said Zack. 'Cody, are you serious?'

'I've never been more serious in my life.' Said Cody. He passed a key to his brother. 'Take this. It'll unlock Arwin's door. I'll meet you there when I've headed her off. Now go, or I will tell her exactly where you are.'

Zack paled, and left immediately.

Cody, watching his brother's frightened form leave the safety of the cupboard, allowed himself a smile. Perfect.

As Zack made his way to Arwin's lab, Cody hurried off to find Ilsa. When he located her, she was doubled over, panting heavily, and muttering in a foreign language under her breath. Cody had a passing familiarity with German, as he did with seven other languages, but he was pretty sure those words were not ones he had seen in any of his textbooks, nor would he have used them if they had been, he suspected.

'Vere is your bruder?' Demanded Ilsa between breaths.

Cody looked at her and pointed in the direction Zack had gone. 'He went that way.'

Ilsa looked up at him, tossed her hair back in a contemptuous gesture, and headed off in the opposite direction. 'Do you sink I am a fool? I know you will protect your bruder', she said, all but spitting the last word.

Cody let his face fall into what he hoped was a convincing expression of sadness. 'I guess you're right, as usual,' he muttered, fighting a smile. Ilsa's eyes blazed with triumph, and she staggered off down the hall. Cody waited until she was gone, and then headed off after Zack.

When Cody found his brother, he was sitting with his back to the wall and his head in his hands. Cody locked the door behind him as Zack said morosely, 'I think I really did it that time.'

'Yeah,' said Cody, 'but not in the way you think.'

Zack's head came up, his piercing eyes meeting his twin's. 'What do you mean?'

'Well,' said Cody, unable to keep the smile from his face, 'I seem to remember you saying something to me recently, about a situation just like this. Let's see...' Cody stroked an imaginary beard, his forehead wrinkled in a parody of deep thought. 'Ah, I know. The day I successfully threaten you into doing something will be the day you... what was it you said you'd do, Zack?'

Zack was clearly having trouble remembering this particular conversation, and remained seated, looking at his brother with impatience. There were more important things going on here right now. Couldn't his brother see that?

Cody, seeing that Zack wasn't going to play along, finished in exasperation, 'You said you'd live to serve me, Zack. Live to serve me.'

'I never said that.'

'Yes, Zack, you did. And I can prove it. I took the liberty of printing this transcript of our conversation.' Producing an immaculately folded sheaf of papers from his back pocket, he carefully unfolded them and handed the top four sheets to his twin. 'You'll find that the relevant section is highlighted.'

Zack glanced down at the sheets in amazement. 'Cody, sometimes, you even manage to outdo yourself. And that's no mean feat.'

'Good,' stated Cody, suddenly all business.'Then the first thing I'll need you to do is to put these on.' With that, Cody withdrew a pair of handcuffs, which looked as though they'd come from a child's policeman costume, and passed them to Zack.

Zack just stared at his brother. 'You can't be ser-'.

Before Zack had even finished his sentence, Cody's hand had whipped out, snatching the handcuffs back off Zack, and smoothly attaching one end of the cuffs to the leg of a table behind Zack, and then sliding forward and catching his brother's wrist, imprisoning it within the other half of the handcuffs, all before Zack had a chance to move.

'Hey!' Yelled Zack, finding himself uncomfortably bent double, his right hand stretched out behind him to where the cuffs encircled the table leg.

'Now,' said Cody, his voice full of authority, 'What's going to happen here is this: I'm going to make sure you don't decide to go anywhere, and you are going to do exactly as I say. Got that?'

Without waiting for a reply, Cody bent down and bodily heaved his brother onto the steel table, which was completely clear of any of Arwin's usual maniac experiments for the first time Zack could remember. Once his brother was lying, more or less straight, on the table, Cody flipped him onto his back, with Zack's wrist still firmly attached to the table leg. Producing another pair of handcuffs, Cody cuffed his brother's other hand to the other table leg, and then, with a pair of cable ties, fastened his brother's legs to the remaining two legs of the table, so that Zack was spread-eagled on the cold metal surface, facing upwards, as Cody looked menacingly down on him. Zack was still struggling to come to terms with the speed of this sudden role reversal, and what had seemed to him, until now, to be just a bad time for Cody to have his little joke, suddenly became a much more dangerous reality, as Zack realised that he was, for the first time in his life, at his brother's mercy.

It was only as the possessive gleam came into Cody's eye, though, and as the unrestrained brother started to run his hands aggressively up and down Zack's mostly immobile, but still lightly squirming body, that the table-bound twin realised what it was his brother planned to do to make the most of the situation. Or so he thought. He was just beginning to enjoy his twin's physical ministrations when Cody, moving with infinite care, stopped at the head of the table, looked knowingly down into Zack's eyes, and produced from his back pocket something which gleamed in the low glow cast by the single overhead light. Zack's eyes went wide with horror, and he froze on the table, his gaze fixated on the sharp metal object in Cody's hand, fear taking hold as he realised he was unable to move.

Cody kept up the act for about another three seconds, before he broke down with laughter. 'Relax, Zack,' he squeezed out between fits of laughter, 'they're only scissors. What'd you think I was going to do? Cut your throat?'

Zack relaxed, but his sigh of relief turned into a gasp of disbelief, as Cody took the scissors to his shirt, and started cutting. 'Cody, what the hell are you doing?'

'Well,' said Cody, still cutting, 'If you'd been willing to keep your word, we could have done this the nice way, but once you're handcuffed the the table, I can't exactly undo them all again just to get your clothes off now, can I? Besides,' he added, as he finished cutting all the way up the side of Zack's shirt, 'I never did like this one. Terrible choice of color. This red is almost puce,' he finished in disgust.

'Coooooodyyyyy', Zack moaned in anguish, 'Stop cutting up my shirt!'

'Oh don't be such a baby. And you'll want to stay still for this one. I'll be getting fairly close to some things I daresay you'd rather keep.' That said, Cody methodically ran the scissor blade up the side of Zack's shorts, and then the middle, before removing them entirely. Soon, Zack was clad only in his red satin boxers, his mangled shirt and shorts having been dissected and thrown under the table.

'That's much better,' said Cody, looking down at the almost-naked Zack with approval. Zack grinned weakly up at Cody, still slightly shaken, but beginning to relax. Cody grinned back, and began to rub his hands up and down Zack's exposed chest, enjoying the feeling of his brother's warm flesh beneath his palms. His hands moved randomly, yet rhythmically, over the surface of Zack's body, touching lightly here, kneading Zack's skin there, finding the folds of Zack's skin in his elbows, his smooth upturned armpits, and lingering beneath his knees. Zack shivered with pleasure and let out a sigh. Cody's hands continued to roam, touching Zack wherever he wanted, completely in control. He revelled in the freedom of it. Zack was completely his subject, and Cody could do with him, to him, whatever he wished. Caught up with the feeling the control brought, he lowered his lips to Zack's prone form and kissed him lightly all down the chest, revelling in the feeling of Zack's smooth skin beneath his eager lips. When he looked up, he saw that Zack's reaction to his gentle lips had been immediate and physical, and that there was a tent in his boxers where before there had been none. Cody had, 'til now, resisted the urge to bring his wandering hands to land on Zack's boyhood, and intended to keep it that way. Zack needed to learn that he, Cody, was in control.

Cody climbed onto the table and sat cross-legged between Zack's spread legs, his hands stroking up and down Zack's inner thighs, the tips of his fingers disappearing from view beneath the material of Zack's boxers, and then emerging again on the down-stroke. Cody's hands moulded to the shape of Zack's legs, and he stroked his brother's flesh firmly, pressing his fingers into Zack's erogenous zones, causing Zack's penis to jerk reflexively as it strained to be free of the confining material.

'Uuugh', moaned Zack, as his hands fought the cuffs which held him to the table. He was so caught up in lust that he needed to touch himself, but he could barely move his wrists. Cody smiled, watching him struggle, but making no move to assist. He simply continued to use his hands around Zack's pelvic area, never once touching the object of his desire. Finally, Zack gave up, and turned his head to his brother's.

'Cody - please?'

Cody smiled. 'No, Zack. You have to learn your lesson. I'm in charge now, and you get no relief until I decide.'

'Cody, come on - I'm so horny it hurts. Just one touch, please?'

Still smiling, Cody lowered his mouth to the inside of Zack's thigh, tracking his tongue lightly across his brother's milky flesh. Zack gasped with shock and pleasure, his hips coming completely free of the table as he thrust instinctively upwards, and remaining there until Cody retracted his tongue, which he did, slowly, enjoying the feeling of his twin's straining muscles beneath his taste buds.

As Zack collapsed, a small realisation came to him. As he had thrust upwards, his desire to stimulate himself had lessened slightly, and now Zack knew why. With his thrusting motion, he had caused the slippery satin of his boxers to slide, ever so slightly, over his sensitive cock-head, helping him to bring about the relief he sought. When his idea took hold, he suddenly began to thrust wildly, with wanton abandon, and Cody was quick to realise why. Within a second, the scissors were back out, and, with two quick cuts Zack's boxers were nothing but useless rags.

'I had hoped,' Cody remonstrated, 'that we could have done this later, when the time was closer to schedule, but I suppose what's done is done.' Barely able to contain his desire, Cody removed the pieces of satin which had once been his brother's undergarments from the top of Zack's crotch, and beheld for the first time in more than a week, his brother's erect member, harder and straighter than Cody had ever seen it before, desperate for the contact that would sooth it, pleasure it. As much as he wanted to hold it between his fingers, between his lips, between his thighs, Cody resisted. _Soon_, he told himself. _Soon_.

Cody reached down and produced a pillow, which he placed under Zack's head, raising it from the table and enabling Zack to look at Cody without the effort of straining his neck. The unrestrained brother hopped down from the table and smoothly pulled off his shirt, revealing a chest so very like the one that lay before him on the table. Then, slowly, so that Zack could see every motion, he lowered his shorts, erotically, an inch at a time, pleased that Zack's eyes moved from him not once, and his brother's penis throbbed in anticipation. Finally, Cody was clad as his brother had been, in boxers, and he climbed onto the table once more, straddling Zack's chest and stomach, his knees almost in Zack's armpits on either side of his body, his butt placed on Zack's belly button, close to, but not touching, his twin's hard shaft.

'Now', said Cody, laying himself down, chest-to-chest with his brother, still straddling him with the lower half of his body, 'you will kiss me. And you will kiss me properly'.

He brought his mouth down, until his lips were within easy range of Zack's, should he but raise his head from the pillow slightly, and Zack did, locking his own lips to his brothers', kissing hungrily. Cody broke the kiss immediately, raising his head. 'No, Zack. Properly. I don't want you to kiss me like you wish my mouth was on your cock, I want you to kiss me like there's nothing else in the world.' He lowered his lips again, and again Zack clutched at them, desperately, with his mouth. Again Cody withdrew. 'Again, Zack.' Zack tried, but he couldn't put aside the raging lust that surged through him every time he felt Cody's body move against his, and his lips would only crush Cody's as he desperately sought the fulfilling contact. Again and again, Cody drew away, and Zack was nearly mad with passion. 'Please Cody. Please!'

'No, Zack. This has to be done right. Zack, look at me.'

And Zack looked. There was Cody. His brother. His twin. Clad only in his boxers, staring down at Zack, and in that moment, Zack really saw him, his lithe body, the blond hair framing his angelic face, the curve of his shoulders, the perfectly symmetrical protrusions of flesh that were his nipples, his smile the centre of Zack's vision, and, in that moment, of his world.

When Cody's lips came again to meet his, Zack brushed them tenderly, protectively, and looked into his brother's eyes as their mouths formed to the shape of one another's lips, and they came together, as though each mouth had been made for the other, slowly at first, and then with more passion, Cody's tongue reaching out and finding Zack's, and then their tongues entwining, writhing together inside their mouths. Zack felt his heart racing and realised that Cody's penis, now fully erect, was pressing firmly against his sternum. _So this is what he meant_, Zack thought, and then there was no more time for thinking, nothing but Cody's lips on his, and the completeness of their need for one another.

When at last they broke off, Cody was jubilant, satisfied both that he had proved his point, and still coming down from the tremendous high that Zack's pliant lips had so recently provided. He smiled down at his brother, and Zack smiled back.

'Now', said Cody, 'you will know what it's like to be used'. With that, he swung his legs to the side, so that they dangled over the edge of the table, his butt still firmly planted on Zack's stomach, and quickly slipped out of his boxers. At the feeling of Cody's naked ass against his Skin, Zack's boner gave a violent throb, and he exhaled heavily. Cody smiled quickly to himself at this, and then he climbed back towards Zack's head, where he knelt with his knees above Zack's shoulders and his naked ass planted on Zack's upper chest. Zack had a full and unrestricted view of his brother's erect penis from a distance of eight inches, and craned his neck as far forward as his restraints would allow, drinking in every tiny detail of his brother's lower body.

Seeing this, Cody lay his land on Zack's forehead and pushed hard, forcing Zack's head back onto the pillow and said, 'Stay still.'

Zack did as he was bid.

Slowly, Cody raised his backside from Zack's chest and brought his nail-hard dick closer and closer to Zack's mouth, which was open in wordless anticipation as the eyes above it followed his brother's progress. When Cody's cock came within range, Zack's mouth seized it eagerly, and his tongue quickly found Cody's sensitive glans.

'Stop!' Commanded the dominant twin, and Zack's mouth went slack. Then Cody, still kneeling over Zack, his penis in Zack's mouth, curled one hand around the back of his brother's head, and placed the other firmly on the wall behind the prone form of his twin. Thus braced, he lifted Zack's head slightly, so that his captive brother's lips had completely engulfed his member, and then thrust forward, sinking his rod into Zack's mouth. Zack's tongue went to seize it, but Cod quickly withdrew, and then thrust again, keeping himself braced, and holding Zack's head to his cock. Try as he might, Zack was incapable of anything except allowing his mouth to be used by his brother's rampant cock as Cody thrust in and out with greater zeal. The feeling was not unpleasant, as he felt the silky skin which coated his brother's rock-hard rod slide between his lips, and Cody was not big enough to slam painfully into his brother's throat, but there was no satisfaction to be had by Zack, and he lay there, looking up into his brother's eyes, so filled with lust, the kneeling twin's gaze demonstrating the extent of his visceral satiation by his brother's unmoving mouth.

Cody continued to thrust into his brother, back arching and hips jutting with each forward movement, his smooth ass-cheeks becoming dimpled as he reached the length of his penis, and relaxing into perfect orbs as he withdrew his now saliva-slicked tool. He began to grunt as he thrust harder, little exclamations of pleasure as he pushed harder and harder into Zack, who was forced to look up at his brother's exquisite face, watch his blond hair bounce with each exertion, watch as the mouth, so like his own, contorted into expressions of animal satisfaction, unable to do anything but bear witness to his brother's pleasure.

It didn't take long for Cody, almost drunk on the feelings that coursed through his body, to approach his climax, and soon he was panting with exertion, drawing his dick all the way out of Zack's mouth and shoving it again through Zack's parted lips. He was thrusting with his whole body now, his butt frequently bouncing off Zack's chest with each backswing, the table beneath them shaking with each forward stroke. Cody's small moans reached fever pitch, and with a triumphant cry he buried himself to the hilt in Zack's mouth, penis-head pressed against's his twin's tongue, balls mashed against Zack's chin, and emptied himself all over the inside of his brother's mouth.

For some time afterwards, Cody just knelt there, penis fully engulfed by Zack's mouth, until a small sound from beneath him brought him back to himself, and he realised that his brother would likely be finding it hard to breathe. He withdrew himself from Zack, and wiped his now-flaccid cock across his twin's lips, and sat back on his brother's chest.

Zack swallowed noisily, then gasped some air back into his throat. 'Damn Cody'.

Cody looked down at Zack, and said 'Answer me honestly. Did you enjoy that?'

Zack looked up at Cody. 'Honestly? Not really. But, it was good that you liked it, I guess.'

Cody nodded once. 'Perhaps you'll think about that next time you take me for granted. Every time I do your homework, or cover for you at school, or take the blame for something that you did, I'm doing it for you, not for me. The only thing I get out of it is that you're happy.' Cody paused, to let his point sink in. 'Now tell me, would you rather we did that again, or would it be better to do something we both enjoy?'

Zack saw his brother's point immediately. 'Sorry Codes.'

Cody grinned, and gave his brother a peck on his still-wet lips. 'Thanks Zack. Now, how about we have some fun together?'

Zack smiled back, and then his grin faded, and he said hesitantly, 'Hey, do you think I could, y'know, stay on the table? I could kinda get into this.'

Cody's grin grew wider. 'Oh, there's no way I'd be letting you off here in any case. I haven't finished with you yet.'

Zack's smile returned. 'Of course you haven't.'

Cody slid himself down Zack's body until he was seated between his brother's spread legs. He noted, with some pleasure, that his brother's boner hadn't abated in the slightest, and was still reaching for the sky. Grinning at Zack across the expanse of his body, Cody slowly lowered his head to Zack's rigid dick and seized the tip between his teeth, gently, so as not to hurt Zack.

'Grrrrrrr', said Cody, in a poor attempt at anything vaguely resembling ferocity. Zack laughed.

'Hey, c'mon - Mum's always telling you not to pick at your food. Put it all the way in.' Injected Zack.

'Luckily for you, this tastes a bit better than her cooking,' muttered Cody, and slurped Zack's dick all the way into his mouth. Zack, who had been waiting for this moment for quite some time gave a huge sigh of satisfaction, which quickly turned into a whimper of pleasure as his erection was finally given what it had craved. Cody moved his lips up and down the shaft, soaking it thoroughly with his saliva, revelling in the feel of his brother's tool in his mouth. It was just so _hard_. Wanting to see his brother's reaction, Cody let Zack's cock come out of his mouth and rest against his tongue, where he lapped at it like a lolly pop, his eyes fixated on Zack's face. Zack raised his head to see Cody's eyes locked on his, Cody's tongue on his penis, and Cody's hair, falling all over his angelic face as his head moved back and forth, and then Zack fell back, relaxing completely, and letting Cody take him over the edge.

Cody grasped the bottom of Zack's shaft with his right hand, massaged Zack's nutsack in his left, and pushed Zack's boner as far into his mouth as he could, letting Zack's glans rub against the roof of his jaw. Then, pulling down Zack's foreskin all the way with one hand, Cody turned on the suction, locking his lips round Zack's small head and flicking the tip of his tongue across Zack's slit.

'Shit Cody that's so damn GOOD' moaned Zack, and then he was thrusting his hips up off the table, fighting the cuffs around his feet as he strained upwards toward Cody's mouth and moaning with desire as Cody's head bobbed up and down faster and faster and Zack was lost in the sound of his own groans and the light smacking sound of his butt as it hit the table again after each thrust. Finally Cody pushed Zack's ass back onto the table and mashed his mouth around His twin's dick as it spasmed once, twice, three times and Cody's felt Zack's seed enter him. Zack collapsed, the strength draining from his muscles and Cody felt his brother's organ grow limp in his jaw. He remained where he was, letting Zack's dick shrink inside his mouth, sucking lightly on it as Zack's breathing quietened. Then Cody pulled his head off Zack's crotch, and took the base of his brother's penis between two fingers, supporting it while he licked it all over, cleaning up the traces of his issue. Eventually, he was satisfied that the organ was clean, and nothing more remained to tempt his taste buds. Zack stirred lightly as his brother finished.

'Okay Zack,' said Cody, sitting up. 'I think that's enough. You appear to have learned your lesson.'

'Y'know, Cody,' said Zack thoughtfully. 'I'm not sure I have. Maybe you could show me again?'

Cody looked down and grinned. Zack was once more standing at full mast, and he'd folded his hands behind his head, gazing at Cody with an expectant expression.

'I've always said you were a slow learner,' he grumbled, and kissed Zack on the lips. 'Oh well.' He gave a long mock-sigh, and then his face lit up again. 'I suppose we'd better get started.'

* * *

Author's Note: As some of you may have worked out by now, these chapters are running in line with the episodes of the first season of the show, and the next episode in line was 'Hotel Inspector'. I really couldn't think of much that fit with it, with the exception of human-animal stuff, which would likely disgust and offend even the kind of people who are okay with under-age twincest. Therefore, I decided against it, and went with some Ilsa-inspired light bondage. However, I will add that, if anyone does want to read that stuff, I'm more than happy to write it. Let me know.

**Reviewing is good.**

**If you like: tell me why.**

**If you hate: tell me why.**

**If you want more: tell me.**

**If you have suggestions: tell me.**

**If you enjoy writing in capitals or using vast amounts of needless profanity, I don't need to know.**


End file.
